Pecando por ella
by Paralusis
Summary: No hay perdón si hay pecado,no hay salvación ante el sufrimiento. Por que a pesar de todo la vida no discrimina ni santos ni pecadores (Izumomo)


Pon primero tus valores antes tus necesidades.

Siempre se decía a sí mismo, recordándose cada día en su memoria, para mantenerse fiel a sus ideologías.

No mires atrás, solo sigue adelante.

Teniendo en cuenta que ahora tenía que escribir un legado.

Pero como ser fiel ante un juramento que estaba a punto de destruir y como no detenerse si estaba atrás lo que una vez fue.

Caminando sin rumbo hacia el abismo, recordaba con dolor cada maltrato que sufría de niño, cada humillación lo aguardaba con tristeza, con amargura disfruto su adolescencia y aquellas palabras hirientes que le recordaba su discapacidad

Pero a pesar de todo, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, lamentable tuvo que perderlo en aquella pelea

Su mentor, su maestro, su figura paterna

Aquel trauma que nunca olvidara.

Porque a pesar de que al principio dudo de él, al final le dio la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño

Sonriendo con amargura tenía que dejar el pasado,

Dejar su infancia, sus amigos, su país,…..dejar a ella

Aunque el estuviera en su mente y en su corazón tenia dejarla ir, simplemente su amor no era lo correcto, nunca debió de observarla, entenderla, descubrirla y especialmente amarla.

Pero se había doblegado

Había sido cínico con el mismo, queriendo desafiar sus sentimientos, sin querer razonar ante los hechos, porque siempre la deseo sin darse cuenta que había sido el peor error de todos

Sus corazones tenían que amar a otras personas

Decirle adiós era lo mejor para ambos

-Izuku- aquella voz, tenía que volver

-Izuku -llamándolo otra vez, volviéndolo loco, empezando a correr

-Izuku- no lo podía creer, aquella voz no era parte de su imaginación- amor mío, mírame por favor - cada vez la escuchaba tan decaída y triste

Deteniendo su andar y mirando hacia atrás, estaba lo que una vez quiso tener y que secretamente todavía anhelaba.

Estaba ahí su hermosa noche, aquel que lo volvió loco, arrodillada ante él, vestida de blanco resaltando su inocencia ante él, sus lindos ojos retendría sus lágrimas.

-Por favor Izuku-escuchaba como su voz estaba entrecortada, que respiraba con dificultad.

Su hermoso ángel estaba desplomado ante él, que había jurado ser su héroe, por que aquellos ojos le suplicaban que se quedara con ella, y él estaba tentado en hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro.

Hasta que sintió como acariciaba su mejilla, con ternura, beso su frente, el no sabia que decir, simplemente estaba sorprendido, como ella se veía tan tan tan

-Estoy indefensa ante ti- llorando con dolor, queriendo abrazarlo, pero eran inalcanzable ante ellos mismos

No podía dejarla, porque a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, todavía él quería que estuviera en su historia

Con ternura acaricio su mejilla y con delicadeza la cargo como una princesa

Como siempre lo fue

besándola como la primera vez que lo hicieron y desatando cada memoria que tenía con ella, sabía que esto no era real

Y como una ilusión se desvaneció

Ahora entendió que ante él , solo tenía dos opciones

Olvidarla

Con dolor dejaría aquel sentimiento tan hermoso y destructible se fuera

Para verla feliz en brazos de otro que no fuera el

o Amarla

Disfrutando cada ser de ella, perdurando en su vida hasta que la muerte los separe, y tal vez solo tal vez volver a enamorarse de su precioso ángel

A pesar de eso

El sería capaz de pecar

Solo para tener el amor de ella.

Sonriendo dentro de él, ya sabía la repuesta

Ante el prometió olvidar cada promesa que se hizo, que volvería a ver su pasado para entender su locura

Y comprendió que si lo hacía por ella

Se juró a sí mismo, ser orgulloso por primera vez, tendrá la ira suficiente para reclamarla, envidiaría cada vez que alguien la haga sonreír, avariciaria por conocerla más, la desearía con lujuria, sin saciarse ante la gula y con pereza escucharía su conciencia.

.

.

.

.

Pecaría por ella.

Bueno hasta aquí mi historia que es un poco de oc, es un izumomo, fue una de las parejitas que mas ame y le voy hacer sincera es mi ship numero 1, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos a la próxima


End file.
